A Valkyrie's Love
by KalanaFan
Summary: Bo discovers her love for Tamsin when she loses her. Now she will do anything to get her back.
1. Confession in a Tub

Bathtub Scene

Bo filled the tub with water and mixed in her favorite lavender scented bubble bath soap. The mixture quickly produced a generous amount of bubbles. Bo would smile at the inviting scene, but she didn't seem to have anything to smile about lately. She lazily took off her robe and placed it to the side. A little moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she slowly sank her body into the water. She couldn't stop thinking about Lauren, who still hasn't returned her fifty-something calls and texts since their talk. It felt like she was more and more convincing herself more than anyone else that they were simply on a break. Then there was Dyson. Kidnapped by humans, who would have thought? She was debating how to handle the situation, because she obviously wasn't going to kill a human, but what if the human(s) threatened her life and the lives of those she loves? Would she be willing to go that far? What if she didn't have a choice?

A loud thud came from outside followed by a low growl. Bo quickly grabbed her handy dagger and jumped out of the tub. It hadn't occurred to her that she was butt naked with only bubbles to cover her privates until Tamsin barged in with wide eyes and a drunken demeanor. Tamsin laughed on the verge of giggling. She bent over in her silly fit, clearly not in control of herself. Finally, she caught a breath and straightened up. She took another swig from her bottle as she shamelessly continued to examine Bo's naked body.

"Aren't you cold?" Tamsin asked in her twisted amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Bo shot back as she grabbed her robe. Tamsin moved so close to Bo that Bo's nose could confirm the amount of alcohol that Tamsin had consumed. Tamsin's face was hard and serious, but quickly loosened into concern.

"Bo, I think I really screwed things up." She threw herself onto the succubus and rested her chin on Bo's shoulder. She sighed deeply. "Is that lavender?" she mused as she took a whiff of Bo.

Bo pushed her off. "Tamsin. You're really drunk."

Tamsin smiled crookedly before bursting into another fit of laughter. "And the Albert Einstein award goes to Bo!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in the air.

Bo rolled her eyes and turned as she took off her robe. "Get in," she ordered. Bo resumed her previous position in the bathtub and looked up at Tamsin.

Tamsin immediately stopped her foolishness. "Why?" she said defensively. "If this is your way of getting me naked, you're going to have to do better than that. I expect to be wooed."

Bo pointed her finger to the opposite end of the tub. "Get in, with or without your clothes."

Tamsin shrugged and slipped out of her pants. She then proceeded to walked inside the tub. She faced Bo as she slowly sank herself down. "Cozy," she said.

Bo looked at her carefully. "What's been going on with you, Tamsin?"

Tamsin felt a sour pang in her chest. She wanted to tell Bo everything, but if she did. . .Bo would never talk to her again. Even if she told Bo, there was nothing they could do about it now. It was simply too late. She grabbed the sides of the tub and leaned in toward Bo. Bo didn't duck away so she continued closer to her face. Her lips were about to make contact with Bo's before Bo finally turned away.

"I can't," Bo said.

"Why not?" Tamsin asked, a little offended. "You could in Brazenwood." Bo turned her head back to look Tamsin in the eyes.

"I felt you when you kissed me in Brazenwood," Bo said. "The real you. It was warm, like you needed someone but you didn't, or couldn't, have anyone."

Tamsin pulled back a little. Her expression was one of fear, want, and resentment all at the same time.

"I'm sorry, Tamsin," Bo said with a gentle shake of her head. "I'm still in love with Lauren, even if she's not in love with me anymore."

Tamsin moved closer to Bo again. She was so close to Bo that Bo could feel her breath on her lips. "I think I'm in love with you." Tamsin spoke so softly that it was barely audible, but even if her words never made it to Bo's ears, the expression in her eyes was all Bo needed. Bo let Tamsin move in and kiss her. Tamsin's lips were soft and her kisses gentle. Bo couldn't help but desire more from her. Her eyes flashed blue for a second before she regained control of herself.

"It's okay," Tamsin said breathlessly. "You're not going to hurt me."

With those words, Bo went full on succubus and began sucking chi out of Tamsin. Feeding off of the Valkyrie was strangely more satisfying than feeding off anyone else. It made Bo feel invincible, almost immortal. Tamsin was a willing partner and gave Bo full control. Bo peeled off Tamsin's green tank top and began kissing the Valkyrie' neck. She could feel Tamsin struggling to maintain control of herself. Bo slipped her hand inside Tamsin's panties when Tamsin suddenly pulled away.

"We can't," she said soberly. "You can feed off of me, but we can't actually do it."

Bo looked at her in confusion. "Why not? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Tamsin sighed and pulled her lips together so they became two thin lines. "I can never have sex, Bo. It makes me mortal."

Bo was baffled. "You're a virgin?" was all Bo managed to process.

"I have to be. It's in the life description of a Valkyrie." Tamsin shrugged. "And I have to fix the mess I made before I become powerless to do so." Tamsin took a deep breath. "Odin wants you, Bo."

"Who's Odin?"

"He's a God. Like, for real. All Valkyries serve him by bringing him warriors from the battlefield. If we think you are a worthy hero, we take you to Valhalla after you die."

"Are you here to take me?" Bo asked.

"Actually, no. I was originally here to take Dyson. Then I found out who you were and I was reassigned to you."

Bo felt anger boil inside of her. "So this whole time, you were just playing us?"

"No, Bo. I wouldn't. . ." Tamsin broke off. "I don't have a choice. Don't you understand?"

"What happens now?"

"I made this potion. I don't know exactly what it does. But it's supposed to make you vulnerable so that I can take you."

Bo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "When was this?"

"Two weeks ago," Tamsin replied unwillingly. Bo shook her head and got out of the tub.

"Whatever's going down, we need Dyson. And you're going to help me get him back."

"There's one more thing." Tamsin took Bo's dagger and cut off a strand of her hair. She handed it to Bo. "Take this." Bo reluctantly took her lock of hair.

"That's a little creepy," Bo said. "What's this for?"

"With a lock of my hair, I have to grant you a wish. Use it wisely, Bo." Tamsin leaned in and kissed the succubus. "I'm really sorry about everything."


	2. Unexplained Guilt

"Where are we going?" Bo asked as she picked up her pace to catch up to Tamsin.

"Following a rumor," Tamsin replied with a sigh at the end. She paused just long enough to hear Bo's footsteps come up behind her.

"You sure know how to answer questions, don't you?" Bo muttered. She stopped and put her hands on her hips. They were surrounded by nothing, except grass and trees. "We're lost, aren't we?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and turned on her heels. "No. We're following a lead."

"Then where's the end point?" Bo challenged.

"We'll know when we get there," Tamsin replied with equal impatience. She paused for a second, staring at something behind Bo. "We're here. . .Bo, watch out!"

Tamsin shoved Bo out of the way as a gunman fired at them. She screamed out in pain as the bullet pierced her lower right abdomen. Bo turned around and caught Tamsin in her arms. The look in her eyes was one of panic, but Tamsin's were calm and sure. The gunman took another shot, but missed. With a swift tug, Bo drew a dagger out of her boot and nailed the gunman in the shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun.

"We need him to get to the fighting ring," Tamsin said, she winced with every word. Bo gave her a firm nod and gently laid her on the ground. She strode over to the human and kicked his gun away.

"You're not getting anything out of me!" the man growled. Bo smirked and kneeled down. She placed her hand on his face and a warm red glow passed from her to him.

"Where are you keeping the fae?" Bo asked seductively.

"Underground," the man answered willingly.

"Take me and my friend there," Bo continued. The man was completely powerless to the succubus and nodded enthusiastically. Bo returned to Tamsin and laid her on her lap.

"I'm going to give you some of my chi," Bo said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Tamsin's face. Tamsin looked up at her and shook her head.

"No, you need to be at full strength. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Bo didn't care what Tamsin said, she bent down and kissed the beautiful blond before she could say anything else. Her thumb caressed the Valkyrie's cheek as she went deeper into the kiss. Tamsin moaned softly as Bo's lips moved over her own. All she could feel was the desire to be one with Bo, to feel Bo inside of her. Her hands lifted off the ground and weaved themselves into Bo's hair. This kiss was different from any other kiss they had shared. For the first time, Tamsin felt Bo was reciprocating the affection beyond mere participation. Then she felt a wave of warmth rush through her and the pain she had felt from the gunshot subsided. Tamsin didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to. She quickly sat up once Bo pulled away and cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she said, a little embarrassed.

"Thanks for taking that bullet," Bo replied sincerely. Tamsin looked at her the same way she did when Bo suggested she was good. No one had ever accepted her like Bo did. Bo pointed toward the gunman.

"Common, we have to get moving."

Once they reached the underground layer, they were immediately swallowed by a crowd of people. There was some kind of fighting match going on at the center of crowd. A tall wire fence separated the crowd from the attraction. It only took Bo one look to recognize one of the men in the fighting ring: Dyson.

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed.

"I know," Tamsin replied sternly. "How do we get him out of there?"

Dyson snarled at the fae across from him and took a swipe but missed. The other fae quickly responded and caught Dyson right in the center of his chest. Dyson growled as he bent over briefly in pain.

"We don't have to do this," he said to his opponent.

"You've only been here for a day," the other fae spat. "The more you resist, the quicker you die."

He lunged at Dyson and with one swipe, Dyson severed his carotid and watched as he dropped to the ground and bled to death. Dyson huffed in anger and roared to the crowd, which only responded with a feverish, approving roar back. Then a tall man with a head of black hair walked into the ring and held Dyson's left arm in the air.

"Our victor!" he pronounced proudly. He turned Dyson in a circle so everyone could see. When they turned to Bo and Tamsin's section of the crowd, the man suddenly stopped.

"Oh shit," Tamsin said in a shocked whisper.

"What?" Bo asked.

"That's Odin," Tamsin replied, turning to meet Bo's eyes.

As quick as Tamsin's realization was, Odin made a gesture just as quick with his head and the two women were seized from behind.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Tamsin growled. She turned to look for Bo, but there was no sign of her. "Where's Bo?" she demanded before everything blacked out.

"Ugh," Tamsin groaned as she sat up and held her palm to her temple. She was chained to a rock wall in a dimly lit dungeon.

"So, you finally made your delivery." Odin's voice was very distinct. "Took you long enough."

"It was you all along," Tamsin hissed. "When the elders find out about your twisted little fae gladiator matches, you're as good as dead!"

Odin laughed. "Oh, Tamsin. Dear, sweet Tamsin. You've always been one of my favorites. That's why I sent you after my daughter."

The blood drained from Tamsin's face. "Bo is your daughter?" she choked out.

There was no response. Tamsin fought against her chains to no avail. "Odin!" she shouted into the nothingness that surrounded her. "Odin!"

Bo awoke to a brightly lit room. She was dressed in a white silk gown and resting on a large, luxurious bed.

"Good morning, Bo."

Bo almost jumped. She sat up as quick as she could to confirm what her ears were telling her. It was true. Lauren was standing in front of her. She was in a gorgeous blue dress with her hair tied up in a bun.

"Lauren. . ." Bo whispered with a small smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

Lauren didn't return Bo's excitement to see her. "I'm here to tend to the wounds of the victors," she replied bluntly. Bo shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean? How did you even get here?"

Lauren looked like she wanted to tell Bo something but couldn't. She simply walked over to Bo and brought them together in a kiss. Bo was utterly lost in the meaning of it all, but she didn't care. She was simply glad to be back in Lauren's arms. Lauren's fingers clawed up the ends of Bo's gown into a fist and tore the clothing over Bo's head. Bo let down the doctor's hair and slipped her out of her dress. She gently laid Lauren down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Lauren pulled the sheets over them as they resumed their kisses.

"Bo!" Tamsin kicked down the door with haste and barged into the room. Silence followed as Tamsin realized what she had intruded on. It was like driving under a bridge during a violent storm. The violent pitter pattering noise inside Tamsin's head suddenly stopped and then quickly resumed again because the bridge could not shelter her forever. Feelings of hurt, jealousy, and betrayal quickly washed over her. She looked Bo hard in the eyes before she did an about face and walked out.

Bo didn't understand the feeling that aroused inside of her when Tamsin walked in on her and Lauren. She felt guilty. What was there to feel guilty about, though? She and Tamsin were just friends, if even that. Why would she feel bad when Tamsin was the one doing the wrong by interrupting them? Lauren studied Bo as Bo processed the feelings inside of her.

"Do you like Tamsin, Bo?" She grabbed Bo's hand in a reassuring manner. Bo looked at her like she was crazy.

"No!" she replied automatically. She sighed and held her head in her hands. "No. . .I don't know."

She could clearly see the hurt on Lauren's face when she looked back up. "Baby, I love you. I don't know what this thing is with Tamsin, but it's not love. Most of the time, it's not even like!"

Lauren swallowed before speaking. "She told me you kissed her once. And it wasn't to feed." Lauren's voice almost broke as she relived the pain of finding out about the kiss through Tamsin. If it meant nothing to Bo, why didn't Bo just tell her about it?

Bo scoffed in disbelief. "I-I had just survived a duel and Tamsin threw herself on me. She felt so alone, Lauren. I couldn't push her away."

For some reason, she felt like she was lying to Lauren. She remembered the kiss well. It had kept her up many nights, wondering what the kiss meant. Eventually, she just assumed it was a heat of the moment thing that never needed to be brought up again. But even now, she couldn't deny that she was the one who let it go on for as long as it did.

"Why would she tell you about that anyway? It's not exactly casual conversion, like 'Oh by the way, I kissed your girlfriend.'"

Lauren shook her head. "Isn't the question: why wouldn't you tell me about it?"

Bo didn't have a response except to look guiltily at Lauren.

Tamsin collapsed against the wall outside of Bo's bedroom and buried her head between her knees. What did she think she was going to find when she went in there? Did she really think Bo would need her saving? That Odin would hurt his own daughter? Or did she hope to find Bo alone? To finally have that moment with Bo that she was struggling to deny herself?

Bo stepped out of the room dressed in the white gown she woke up in. "Tamsin, what are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Tamsin stood up and put on a brave face. "Just making sure you're alright. Looks like you're more than alright, so I'll just go."

Bo grabbed her by the wrist before she could walk away. Tamsin felt a jolt shoot from Bo's hand to her gut. She looked at Bo. "What?" she sighed.

"You told me you love me," Bo said softly, as though she didn't want Lauren to hear. Tamsin shifted uncomfortably.

"I was drunk," Tamsin retorted.

"Maybe. So do you take it back?"

Tamsin shook off Bo's hold and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't have time for this, Bo. There are fae who need to be rescued from these sick death matches. I'm going to go help them, with or without you."

Bo had forgotten all about the fae gladiator matches. Before she could respond, Tamsin's back was already shrinking from her view.


	3. A Deep Slumber

"That was interesting," Odin mused. Tamsin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Stalk much?" she responded sarcastically.

Odin replied with a cruel smile. "You like the little set up I made you?"

Tamsin furrowed her eyes and turned around. "What set up?"

Odin's devious grin widened. "Seeing my daughter with the human. It had to have hit a nerve."

Tamsin was disgusted. "When did you get into the pimping business?"

Tamsin's endless snark brought Odin pleasure. "You know what you must do, Tamsin."

"I already brought her to you, albeit by accident," Tamsin said. "What more do you want?"

Odin frowned. "You know you haven't completed the job. She cannot truly be with me until you bring her to Valhalla."

"I can't do that unless she's dead."

The silence wasn't reassuring. Tamsin stared at Odin's expressionless face. "You can't be serious. . ."

"The druids have made you immune to her powers. You can stop this nonsense of thinking you are in love with Isabeau and finish your job. It's just a trick on your mind, Valkyrie. You were not made to love."

Tamsin stood silently as she watched Odin walk away.

"There you are!"

Tamsin turned to see Bo walking toward her. She was fully dressed in tight leather pants and a shirt that clung to her in all the right places. Tamsin quickly looked away before she started staring.

"You sure know how to take your precious time."

Bo threw her hands in an up-down motion along the length of her body. "It takes time to look this good, okay?"

Tamsin couldn't stop a laugh from escaping her. Odin's words rang in her head and she immediately corrected herself. "Let's go."

"What's up with you?" Bo asked.

"Nothing." Tamsin stopped walking and turned around.

"What?" Bo said, startled by Tamsin's abruptness. Tamsin grabbed Bo by the arms and slammed her against the wall. Before Bo could say anything, she trapped her mouth with her own. Tamsin was sure now that it wasn't because of Bo's succubus powers that she had feelings for her. It didn't make sense anyway, since Bo had never used her powers on her, but she had to make sure.

"What was that for?" Bo breathed.

"I just hate seeing you with Lauren," Tamsin growled. She released the succubus and continued on like nothing had happened. Bo didn't understand why she felt the need to apologize, so she didn't. She just stared perplexedly at the back of Tamsin's head as they walked into a dark dungeon. Torches hung on the walls as the only source of light. The place reeked of death and filth.

"The prisoners are kept here between battles," Tamsin informed her. Bo squinted her eyes, trying to make out the faces of the different fae sitting on the floor. "I couldn't find Dyson earlier. I don't know where he is."

"He's in the infirmary," Bo replied. "They allow them a day's rest to heal after a match."

Tamsin didn't bother asking how Bo knew that. She didn't want to hear the doctor's name. She walked over to a harmless looking fae and held up the metal chain that restrained her to the wall. As she examined it, she knew what Odin had told her was true. She was meant to walk in on Bo and Lauren, because that was Odin's sick way of telling her to let go of her feelings for Bo; that he was ultimately in control. The type of steel she was restrained in was much weaker than the type of steel she was examining now. She sighed. "We're not getting them out of here without the keys."

Bo looked around; it was easier now that her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. "There aren't any guards down here," she observed. Tamsin sighed again.

"Great."

They were heading back toward the entrance when they heard a loud clank. Bo and Tamsin exchanged a wide-eyed look, both hoping that wasn't what they thought it was. Odin stood outside of the gated dungeon with a smirk on his face. "Looks like we've got ourselves a couple new contestants." He clicked his tongue twice and two guards suddenly appeared out of thin air. They seized Bo and Tamsin and took them away.

Tamsin didn't get to talk to Bo again until they were thrown into the arena. The crowd was wild. There were whistles from perverts hanging in the air from every side of the ring. There were pleads for them to show more skin. Tamsin snarled at the crowd. Odin calmly walked in to give his introduction.

"Good people! We have the most spectacular show for you today. A succubus versus a Valkyrie!"

The crowd roared.

"For those of you who don't know. A Valykrie is immortal. Unless she loses her virginity."

The crowd became deafening.

"Will the succubus seduce the Valkyrie into submission and ultimately death? Or will the Valkyrie prevail? Only one may leave the ring alive. Either way, this is sure to be the most interesting show yet." He turned directly to Tamsin with an expression that demanded her obedience to finish the job. Then he turned to Bo and wished her luck before exiting the arena.

Bo looked unsurely at Tamsin. "You're immortal?"

Tamsin shrugged. "I already told you that."

"Yeah, but I thought that just meant you were going to live a long time. Not forever. . ." Bo backed away as slowly as Tamsin approached her.

"Stop moving away from me, Bo."

Bo's eyes began flickering blue.

"It's not going to work. More importantly, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know? Only one of us leaves alive, and I really don't know your true intentions."

Tamsin frowned, hurt by Bo's distrust. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bo," she repeated. Her voice was affectionate and Bo felt it. "When have I ever hurt you?"

Bo took the question into consideration and realized she couldn't name a single incident when Tamsin had put her in harm's way. On the contrary, Tamsin seemed to always be protecting and helping her rather than hurting her. She was the only one who believed her when Kenzi was kidnapped. She followed her into Brazenwood at the risk of her own life for no apparent reason other than to accompany her. She let her feed off of her when she was so weak that she could barely walk. She took a bullet for her. Bo felt a warm sensation grow in her chest. How did she not see all of this before? Before it came down to this?

Tamsin had successfully gotten close enough to actually touch Bo. The crowd cheered as the excitement built. When Tamsin pulled Bo in for a passionate kiss, the ground shook from the spectators' explosive reaction.

"Do. It! Do. It! Do. It!" the crowd chanted. Bo opened her eyes and looked at Tamsin, whose eyes were still closed. She slowly pulled away from her.

"Tamsin," she breathed, "what are you doing?"

Tamsin felt so broken inside, but she didn't know what else to do. It was her life or Bo's. . .Odin made that clear enough. The only thing he didn't know was that Tamsin was willing to give her life for Bo.

"Take me," Tamsin whispered. She kept her eyes closed as a tear glided down her perfect face. Bo scoffed and pushed her away.

"Are you crazy? No!"

The crowd booed loudly in disapproval.

"You don't have a choice." Tamsin opened her eyes slowly. "I want you to."

Bo felt strangely aroused hearing those words from Tamsin. Still, she refused. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the lock of hair Tamsin had given her. Tamsin froze.

"What are you doing, Bo?" she asked in alarm.

"I'm making my wish," Bo replied. "I wish I didn't have to kill you."

As she released Tamsin's hair to fall to the ground, so did Tamsin. The crowd went dead silent.

"W-what?" Bo stammered in confusion. She partly ran and partly crawled her way to Tamsin's body. She shook her, trying to wake her up. "Tamsin! Wake up," she pleaded. She tried to give Tamsin chi but nothing happened.

Odin walked through the gates into the arena with a gravely disappointed look on his face. "Our victor!" he pronounced to the silent crowd. There was no reaction. An underfae scrambled into the arena and carried Tamsin's body away on its back. Its claws were the only sounds that scratched the quietness. Bo wrestled with Odin's grip to stop the underfae but she couldn't escape him.

"Did I kill her?" she asked in horror. Hot tears swelled up in her eyes. "Did I kill her?" she repeated softly.

Bo woke up in her room, her actual room, neatly tucked in. She sat up slowly and rubbed her temples. Everything that happened yesterday was a blur. Kenzi bounced in, as if she had some sixth sense that Bo was awake, and jumped on the bed.

"Wow, I thought you were never going to wake up!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around her bestie and gave her a tight embrace. "Trick is here. He said there's something important that he needs to tell you. It must really be important if he's here. . ."

Bo nodded slowly, distracted, as what she had hoped was a nightmare materialized in her consciousness as real memories. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head in denial. Trick walked in and sat himself next to her. He rubbed her back gently.

"Bo. . ."

"Did I kill her, Trick?" Bo asked, desperate for an answer. Her voice was strained. Trick hesitated before answering.

"Bo, Odin is your father. His blood runs through your veins. Meaning his powers are inside of you too."

Bo looked at him blankly, still fighting the guilt and grief inside of her.

"Odin has the power to put Valkyries into a deep slumber. But once he puts them there, it is really difficult to wake them up. Generally, they only wake up when he wants them to."

Bo listened carefully and silently. "So. . .she's not dead?" she asked uncertainly.

"No, but. . ."

Bo grabbed Trick and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"She's not dead!" she exclaimed. She held Trick at arm's length. "If Odin can wake her up, then so can I, right?"

Trick shook his head sadly. "It was the combination of the Valkyrie hair and your blood that gave you so much power. Without the Valkyrie hair, you are not powerful enough yet to wake her up."

Bo narrowed her eyes. "Okay, then I'll just go get another lock of hair from another Valkyrie."

Trick sighed. "It's not that easy, Bo. It worked with Tamsin because you were using the wish against her. Another Valkyrie's hair won't be able to help you because that Valkyrie has no power over Tamsin. They can only grant wishes within their power."

Bo shook her head in discontent. "I'm going out."

"Alone," she added as Kenzi hurried to her side.

"Where?"

"To find my father."


	4. A Ring of Fire

Bo entered her father's banquet hall, feeling quite small. She was sure she looked like an ant compared to the size of the door. Her father's place was fit for gods to meet and socialize, but she wasn't a god(dess), not as far as she knew. Tall, sturdy columns surrounded her like armed soldiers. Everything was paved with extravagant, white marble. Odin was sitting on a throne at the end of the grand hallway, sipping mead from an eloquently designed gold cup. "So you have figured it all out," he said.

"Where is she?" Bo demanded, ignoring his open arms.

"What does it matter?" he replied, sitting back down.

"It matters to me!" Bo practically hollered.

Odin said nothing as he set his goblet down on the arm of the throne and stood up. The gold plated armor that encased his body was blinding at times. He was a large man, but his face was soft and kind. Bo couldn't imagine him as any kind of warrior, but she was sure she wouldn't want to get on his bad side.

"Let me show you something," he said, extending his hand to Bo. Bo reluctantly took it and allowed him to lead her away. They walked down the banquet hall and stopped at a door. The door was somewhat hidden in the marble wall and would take close examination to notice it. Odin easily pushed the door open with the palm of one hand as if it were made out of thin wood. Bo was immediately blinded by the light radiating from inside the room. Only it wasn't a room. They were in a forest now and there was an angry wall of fire blazing in front of them.

"What is this?" Bo shouted over the sounds of burning foliage. Odin pointed to line of Fae warriors behind Bo. Bo watched as man after man burst into flames walking into the fire.

"What on Earth are they doing?!" Bo exclaimed in disbelief.

"They all want to claim the Valkyrie as their own," Odin replied.

"What Valkyrie?" Bo asked, confused.

"Your Valkyrie is inside that fire, Bo," Odin said heavily. "She will be there forever, asleep, until someone worthy of her successfully crosses the circle of fire."

"Am I worthy of her?" Bo asked, looking into her father's eyes with something other than contempt for once.

"She is not worthy of you, my Isabeau," he replied sternly.

As if he could sense what Bo was going to do next, he swiftly grabbed her arm and swung her through the invisible door from which they entered, back into the banquet hall.

"No!" Bo shouted. She immediately turned back around, but the door in the wall was gone. It wasn't just hard to notice now, it was literally not there anymore. She pounded the marble in anger as tears burned down her cheeks.

"One day, a fine warrior will cross over the fire to wake her," Odin reassured her.

"You're right about that," Bo replied, glaring at her father. She pushed him out of her way and stormed out of the banquet hall.

"So how does the fire choose who can go through and who can't?" Bo asked in frustration. She was one wrong answer away from picking Trick up and shaking the information out of him.

"Among many things, you have to be fearless, Bo," Trick replied. "Literally."

"UGH!" Bo grabbed her head of hair in her two hands. "Well, there has to be a way."

Bo left the Dal for Lauren's. It took a lot of pounding before Lauren came to open the door. She looked a complete mess. Seeing the state of her, Bo wasn't sure what took her so long to get to the door. Her eyes were big and swollen from crying and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed or washed for a week. The only thing that covered her was a thin, black silk robe.

"What do you want, Bo?" she asked coldly. She was clearly still bitter about being tricked by Odin. Bo didn't want to manipulate Lauren, but she didn't have time to deal with her emotional mess right now. She grabbed Lauren's arm and began seducing her. A warm red glow flowed from Bo's hand up Lauren's arm, and before she knew it, Lauren's lips were on her own and they were making out. Feelings, distracting feelings, rushed throughout Bo's body and her eyes turned bright blue. She quickly pushed Lauren away before she lost control.

"Did you just. . ." Lauren said disbelievingly. "You need to leave. Right now."

"No, Lauren, please," Bo begged. "Please. I need your help."

Still unable to deny the succubus, Lauren hated herself for being so weak. "What do you want?" she repeated.

"Can you make me something to make me fearless?" Bo asked.

Intrigued by the science, Lauren's face seemed to lighten up. "It wouldn't be healthy for you," she began. "Fear is a natural protective response. . .why would you need or want to be fearless?"

"I just do," Bo replied, knowing Lauren would slam the door in her face if she knew this was about saving Tamsin. Lauren looked suspicious but didn't push it any further.

"I'll need some time, Bo," she said.

"As much as you need," Bo replied. She leaned in, out of habit, to give her a kiss but ended up awkwardly kissing her cheek. They shared a meaningful look before Bo left.

Now that Bo knew how to cross the ring of fire, she needed to find out where it was. Odin would never take her there again, and if he even brought her there in the first place, she was sure he was confident she could never get back again. . .not on her own, at least; which meant Bo needed to make some new friends.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bo asked skeptically, staring at a worn down barn. It was the polar opposite of the comfort her father's place exuded. The building looked like it was ready to collapse; all it needed was for Bo to walk inside first. Dyson grabbed Bo by the wrist and dragged her toward the door.

"I'm sure, Bo," he said confidently. "Valkyries have to hide themselves when they're not out hunting for warrior souls to take to Valhalla. I accidentally came across here once. Quiet scary, actually. I thought it was my time to go. Never been back since, though."

Sure enough, an army of beautiful young maidens were mingling behind the doors. They all went silent and stared at Bo and Dyson when the doors opened. The inside of the barn was more appropriate, more like what Bo was expecting when she set out to look for a Valkyrie. The area was clean and luxurious; not as luxurious as Odin's banquet hall, but it looked like a top rated penthouse suite. They looked angry and on the defensive, ready to attack at any time.

"I come in peace," Bo said, in the dorky way she does. She laughs, alone. "Okay. . ." Bo shot a nervous look at Dyson."

"As you all know, this is Odin's daughter," Dyson said. "She needs a favor."

Nothing happened. Everyone continued to stare at them.

"Not everyone raise your hands all at once. . ." Bo muttered.

A strong, gorgeous Valkyrie stood up and walked over to the two of them. She stopped just short of running into Bo and examined her like she was an alien. "What can I do for you?" she asked intimidatingly.

"Take me to Tamsin," Bo said. A wave of gasps rushed around the room.

"That is forbidden," she replied. Of course, Bo thought. Of course her father would have known that this is what she would have done. Swift as a papercut, Bo drew a knife from under her sleeve and trimmed off a short strand of the Valkyrie's hair. Of course it would be forbidden, so of course Bo came prepared. Another wave of gasps ensued. "How dare you!" shrieked the Valkyrie, grabbing onto her golden locks.

"Oh I dare," Bo said. She held the lock of hair up for the Valkyrie to see. "I possess a lock of your hair; therefore you owe me a wish."

The Valkyrie crossed her arms angrily and snarled at Bo. "Odin will punish you for this. . ." she hissed.

Bo nodded her head sarcastically and stretched her arm toward the door. The Valkyrie strutted out of the barn as Bo and Dyson followed.

"So are you going to ask me for that wish now, or this some sick way to torture me?"

"You know as well as I do that if I make my wish now, I won't be able to get past the wall of fire," Bo snapped. "If you want this to be torture, fine, but I am willing to be friendly if you are."

The Valkyrie scoffed loudly. "Be friendly? Do you even know who you're talking to? Tamsin _being friendly_ is how she ended up where she is! There's a reason why we're a sisterhood of outcasts; being so saves ourselves and others a lot of pain!"

Bo felt a sharp pang in her chest, but found comfort in her plan to correct the situation. They drove silently back into town. Dyson dropped Bo and the Valkyrie off at Lauren's.

"Lauren. . ." Bo shook the unconscious doctor lying on the couch. Lauren slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey you," she whispered. Bo returned the smile and sat down next to her. "Hey," she replied.

Lauren sat up and straightened her hair. "Are you here for the fear remedy?"

Bo chuckled awkwardly, "I suppose that's what it is."

Lauren removed from her pocket a long, glass vial filled with a neon orange fluid sloshing around inside. She tilted the vial toward Bo and suddenly realized there was a complete stranger standing next to her doorway. "Who is that?" Lauren asked in panic.

"Don't worry, she won't be here long," Bo replied. "She's just helping me out with something."

Lauren gripped the vial tightly in her hand as she noted the similarities between the woman standing in her home and Tamsin. "This is for _her_, isn't it? For Tamsin?" she said, trying her best not to cry.

"It's for me, Lauren."

"She stole you away from me and now you want me to help her?" Lauren was baffled by Bo's unashamed request. She looked ready to shatter the medication on the floor.

"She's in this situation because of me. I just want to get her out of it. I owe her at least that much."

"No you don't," Lauren replied angrily. "She doesn't deserve anything! Least of all your compassion!"

Bo brought their lips together in a long kiss. "Please, Lauren."

Lauren looked like she was going to start crying again. She reluctantly handed the remedy over to Bo. "Come back to me," she pleaded softly. Bo took the glass vial and carefully slipped it into her pocket.

"Thank you," Bo said. She held Lauren in her arms before leaving with the Valkyrie.

"I want you to take me to the ring of fire surrounding Tamsin, that is my wish," Bo said softly once she and the Valkyrie were outside. The Valkyrie smiled and with a thrust of her cloak, they appeared in front of the wall of fire.

"My end of the deal is done," the Valkyrie said. "I would wish you good luck, but I would rather you fail."

"Thanks," Bo said sarcastically. The Valkyrie disappeared with another whip of her cloak and left Bo standing alone in front of the fire. Bo removed the vial Lauren gave her from her pocket and uncorked it.

"God I hope this works." With a toss of the head, she downed the entire contents of the tube. A few seconds later, Bo felt invincible. Taking that as a sign that the tonic was working, Bo ran into the ring of fire.


	5. The End?

Bo was a little surprised and much relieved to actually make it to the other side of the fire. Lauren's concoction had worked. On the other side of the fire, Bo was immediately greeted by tall, green hedges, at least fifty feet high. They completely boxed her in. The ring of fire was nowhere to be seen; she had run into an empty square space with nowhere to go. She walked along the leafy wall, searching for points of weakness. If only she had brought a chainsaw with her, she thought.

"Why hello," an old lady said. Bo turned around and looked down to see a Trick-sized grandma holding a small wooden cane. She had big blue eyes and appeared harmless. She must have some sort of teleportation power like the guards in the dungeon because there was seriously no other way to get in or out of there.

"Hello," Bo replied warily.

"We have been waiting for you," the old lady continued.

"You have?"

"Yes, you are the third and final hero to come fight for the Valkyrie's heart."

Bo wasn't sure how to respond. She looked around for the other two people, but they were nowhere in sight.

"No my dear," the old lady chuckled, "they are not here. This maze has three start points but only one finish. The fair maiden lies on a bed of flowers waiting for a worthy hero to awaken her. The first to make it to the finish, or the hero last to die will have the honor of taking the Valkyrie. Those who fail will die. Because you were the last to arrive, your journey is the most complicated. No warrior who arrived in your position has ever survived this trial, let alone awaken the maiden. I wish you the best of luck anyway. You may begin when you hear the bell toll."

"That was some initiation," Bo muttered darkly. A deep toned bell rung three times and Bo blacked out.

When Bo regained consciousness, she was no longer trapped by giant hedges. In fact, she was no longer anywhere. The only thing that existed in whatever plane or world she was in was whiteness. She spun around again and again, every time seeing nothing but white.

"Where am I?" Bo shouted into the oblivion.

"Bo?"

Bo turned around. Tamsin stood a couple feet away from her, barefoot, dressed plainly in a white lace gown; she practically blended in with all the whiteness around them, but she was beautiful.

"Tamsin!" Bo was so relieved she could have thrown her arms around Tamsin, but that didn't come naturally to her so she just waved and smiled awkwardly.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep on a bed of flowers?" Bo wondered out loud.

"We're in an astral plane," Tamsin explained. "Our bodies are elsewhere but our souls are here. I don't know why you're here, but it's definitely not a good sign."

"How do I get out of here?"

Tamsin shrugged. "If I knew, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Bo reached out her hand and gently touched Tamsin's face. Tamsin was startled a little, but didn't move away. She allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of Bo's touch. The succubus held so much power over her, without even using her powers. "You feel so real," Bo said in amazement.

Tamsin brushed Bo's hand away, thoroughly disappointed that Bo had no idea what her touch does to her. "That's because I am. . ." she sighed while rolling her eyes up. "Bo. . ." She paused. She stared hard at the floor while she mustered up the courage to continue speaking. "I don't take it back," she finally said. She looked up cautiously to see the succubus' reaction.

Bo looked at her, at first confused, and then Bo remembered that she had asked Tamsin if she wanted to take back her confession of being in love with her. Bo's heart quickened as she processed the new information. "Good," Bo said.

"Good?" Tamsin repeated harshly. "What does that mean?"

"That means good. . .I'm glad you don't take it back."

Tamsin stared at her, waiting for more. Bo studied the Valkyrie's beautiful face. Her golden locks were pulled back into a loose bun. Her thin brows were tense in anticipation. Her eyes, her beautiful eyes, were filled with such pain and want. Bo swallowed slowly as her breathing picked up. Tamsin's features loosened as Bo moved toward her.

"What do you want from me, Tamsin?" Bo asked tenderly.

"I just want you." The words were so foreign to Tamsin, who had been alone for centuries and never wanted company. Tamsin reached out her hand and held Bo's. "But I can't have you." Her voice broke and she looked away. Bo tightened her hold on Tamsin's hand. She pulled her toward her and held her in her arms.

"Tamsin. . ." Bo spoke softly next to Tamsin's ear and continued to hold her. She stared ahead into the nothingness that surrounded them, and suddenly everything became so clear to her. "Of all the fae I have met in the past three years. . .you are the most complicated. You're dark but all I see in you is light. You're fierce but all I feel is your kindness. You're so alone but you're so full of love." Bo pulled them apart now and held Tamsin's face so that she was looking at her. "You were wrong. You are wrong. About yourself. You are one of the good ones, and I love you for that."

Tamsin's knees nearly gave in and tears nearly escaped her eyes. "Can you just kiss me?" she pleaded.

Bo caressed her cheek and placed a fragile kiss on her lips. Tamsin leaned in and caught Bo's lips in another kiss, not allowing them to part. She wasn't going to let go this time. She had waited long enough; been respectful to Bo's feelings toward Lauren long enough; it was her turn. She moaned softly as she began exploring the space inside their kiss with her tongue. She reached out to Bo and Bo met her tongue inside her mouth and they moved together in harmony. Bo's acceptance pushed Tamsin into a deeper state of ecstasy. Tamsin pressed her body flush against Bo's as the passion grew. Bo moaned softly as her succubus desires awakened. She placed a hand firmly against Tamsin's bottom and slowly grinded Tamsin's core against her own. Tamsin could feel herself become wet as a warm throbbing sensation intensified in her groin. She pulled away from the kiss and threw her head back in a slow moan. Bo moved in on the exposed skin and kissed her neck. She ran her tongue along the length of the Valyrie's neck, sending the blonde into a greater state of desire. All Tamsin could think about right now was how much she wanted Bo; how badly she needed Bo inside of her, right now. Bo sucked gently and flicked her tongue on the skin right underneath Tamsin's jawline. Tamsin gasped weakly as she fell a little, grabbing Bo's shoulders tightly because she could no longer support her own weight. Bo slowly laid her down and straddled her. Both of their breaths were jagged and hot. Bo stripped off her own top to expose her black laced bra and toned abs. Tamsin swallowed hard as her lust for Bo peaked. She put her hands on Bo's slim waist and pulled her back against her body so that their skin touched. Bo ran her hand down the Valyrie's side and peeled up her thin white gown. Tamsin arched her back so Bo could take the clothing off completely.

"God you're beautiful," she whispered as she took in Tamsin's naked body. Tamsin whimpered quietly as Bo's hand made its way between her legs. Bo's eyes flickered bright blue as her fingers became drenched in Tamsin's desire. "Oh, Tamsin," she moaned. She kissed the Valkyrie and took a small taste of her intoxicating chi. "Fuck," Bo groaned in pleasure. Her finger tauntingly circled around Tamsin's outer lips and slowly moved up toward her clit. "You're going to like this." Bo flicked her middle finger hard across Tamsin's clit. Tamsin gasped and threw her back up in pleasure. Bo did it again right when the Valkyrie was about to regain composure.

"Bo!" she screamed as her fingers clawed the ground. "Fuck!"

Tamsin felt her body begin to tremble. Bo decided to calm things down, not wanting to send her into a climax too soon. She began kissing the Valkyrie again, this time at the base of her neck, along her clavicle. She lazily traced her tongue from the medial clavicle down to Tamsin's breast. Her tongue circled the enlarged areola at the base of her hard, protruding nipple. Tamsin shifted her body, desiring more. Bo obeyed and wrapped her mouth over the tip of her breast and sucked her nipple with a rhythmic pulse. Tamsin gasped sharply as her loins resumed throbbing. She was so wet now that she could feel herself drip down beneath her.

"Bo," she pleaded in a strained voice, "fuck me. Just do it."

The Valkyrie threw open her legs and began touching herself when Bo ignored her. Bo grabbed her hand and tsked three times.

"Not so fast, babe," she whispered. She shifted off of Tamsin's body and lied on her side next to her. She placed a hand underneath the small of the Valkyrie's back and gently lifted her up so that she was arched. She then placed her other hand on Tamsin's bare chest and pulled it straight down to her core, awakening every part of Tamsin's body. Then, finally, she thrust two fingers inside the virgin. Tamsin cried out as her tension was released. Before Bo could even enjoy what she had achieved, she blacked out again.

Bo's eyes opened and Tamsin was gone. She was no longer in the astral plane. Was that all just a dream? What the hell was going on? Bo sat up and observed her surroundings. She was now in a desert setting. Little grains of sand stung her as the wind blew against her face. The sun was merciless as it beat down against her skin. She hadn't realized that she was sweating until a drop of sweat dripped into her eye. Bo winced as the stinging sensation set in. She quickly wiped the sweat off her brow to prevent more sweat from assaulting her eyes. She needed to find shelter and water, fast.

Walking in sand was not an easy feat. She sank with every step and had to pick up her feet and whatever sand was sitting on top of it to make the next step. She was exhausted by the time she had walked a hundred feet. She was ready to collapse and call it a day when something glistening in the distance caught her eye. She squinted her eyes to try and make out the object, but it was too small. Driven by her curiosity, she managed to keep going. The sun had begun to set by the time she located the curious object. She used her hands to dig around the metallic object. It revealed itself to be a water canister. When she tried to pull it out of the ground, she realized it was attached to something buried even deeper. A few handfuls of sand revealed the canister was tied to a fresh, mutilated corpse. Bo nearly gagged. Trying not the look at or think about the corpse, she freed the canister as quickly as she could. She remembered the old lady had told her that there were two other people she was competing with. This must have been one of them. He must have been given the advantage of having water. Without a second thought, she quickly unscrewed the lid and poured the contents down her throat. The surprisingly cool water rushed through her body and provided a little relief from the heat of the sun. She capped the canister after one drink; she had to preserve what was left because she may not come across water again for a while. She continued to trek in one direction until the sun had completely set and left her in the dark. The feeling of hunger and thirst ate away her energy while she wasn't moving. She allowed herself another drink of water before falling asleep.

A freezing cold breeze woke Bo up in the middle of the night. She shivered as her teeth chattered violently. It was official. She hated the fucking desert. Hot as hell during the day and cold as fuck during the night. She began moving again, which warmed her up. On the horizon, she saw a bright red flame dance off the ground. Fire? Her instincts immediately warned her of danger. The second contestant must be up there. Her hunger and desperate need for warmth drove her closer to the enemy. When she approached the outskirts of the campsite, she laid herself completely on the ground and army crawled as slow as she could so the enemy wouldn't be alerted. It only took her about five minutes to get a clear view of the area. To her surprise, no one was there. She checked again before getting up and running over to the fire. She quickly sat down and rubbed her hands together near the fire. Her head turned in constant surveillance. Like the drink of water had replenished her, the warmth of the fire rekindled her determination to save Tamsin. Thoughts of the astral plane flashed through her head; Tamsin's warm body against her own, how it felt to be inside of her, how the strong and emotionally distant Valkyrie had just completely given herself to her. It was all so real. Bo sighed softly.

"It was real, Bo."

Bo literally jumped off her feet at the sound of Tamsin's voice.

"What the fae, Tamsin!" she exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Tamsin crossed her arms without regret. "Don't let your guard down like that."

Bo frowned. "It's not real. You're not real. How would you know what I was thinking of unless you were some creation of mine?"

Tamsin took a seat near the fire. "Are you really going to start that conversation? No matter what I say, you could use that as an answer. We would just go around in circles forever."

"Fine," Bo admitted. She looked over at Tamsin. The blonde was enjoying herself by the fire, seemingly without a care in the world. "Why do you keep appearing?"

Tamsin smiled warmly. "Because you want me to," she replied simply. Bo felt like a little kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Every warrior has a guide through the trials. Your subconscious chose me." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "It was a good choice. Sensible. I'm not weak and traitorous like the human, and history shows that I am better at protecting you than the wolf."

"Aren't we full of ourselves today?" Bo snarked. Tamsin gave her a sarcastic smile.

"So what's next?" Bo asked.

Tamsin looked around. "Well, you saw what happened to that guy back there. You should watch out for whatever did that to him."

That was the most useless information that could have been given, Bo thought. She sighed and continued to survey the area. "So what happened in the astral plane. . ." Bo paused, not sure of how to phrase her question.

"No, you didn't make me mortal."

Bo nodded her head softly.

"Why did you come for me, Bo?" Tamsin asked. Bo looked up.

"I didn't mean to get you into this mess when I made that wish," Bo sighed. "So I'm going to get you out. I promise."

Tamsin didn't respond. She continued to stare into the crackling fire. "You got yourself into a lot more than you realized, then," Tamsin said.

Bo's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"When you wake a Valkyrie from Odin's spell, the Valkyrie is sworn to you."

"Sworn to me?" Bo repeated, not liking the sound of it. Tamsin sighed loudly and stood up.

"Yup." She began walking in the direction that Bo was originally heading.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bo yelled, getting up to follow her.

. . . Disclaimer: The following _lines in italics_, used as mixture of narration/Tamsin's thoughts/soundtrack, are credited to the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. . .

_I walked across an empty land. I knew the pathway like the back of my hand._

Tamsin navigated the desert sand with greater ease than Bo; she had seen many battles in the desert before. This terrain was familiar to her. Bo stumbled every now and then and muttered a curse word behind her, but Tamsin never stopped or slowed down. She purposefully kept a good distance between herself and Bo. The sun began to rise and revealed that Tamsin's instinct was right; they were headed straight toward the Euphrates River. She could hear Bo exclaim in excitement things about water and the river, but she didn't look back. Finally, she was so close to the riverbed that she could hear the sound of water crashing quietly against the earth.

_ I felt the earth beneath my feet. Sat by the river and it made me complete._

Tamsin cupped some water in her hand and brought it to her dry lips. She let out a low moan of pleasure as the water moistened and revitalized the inside of her mouth. She splashed her face a few times before stripping off her tank top and her pants. She jumped into the cold water and let it wash over her.

_ Oh simple thing where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. _

She wondered how her life had gotten so complicated. Everything was so easy for her before Bo showed up. She hated the world and the world hated her. She never had doubt, fear, or pain. She never felt anything at all, really, and she was fine with that. Now everything she had known her whole life had been shattered. She felt so lost. A loud splash disrupted her thoughts and she turned she see Bo surface from underneath the water. She began swimming away with the current of the river.

"Tamsin! Stop!" Bo shouted. She sounded angrier than she had ever been.

_I came across a fallen tree. I felt the branches of it looking at me. Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Tamsin's body violently slammed against the solid wood of the tree trunk that blocked further passage along the river. Bo finally caught up to her. Before Bo could say anything, Tamsin turned around.

"I love you, Bo! And I don't know what to do about it. I don't know what to do with this love. I-" Tamsin couldn't continue and tears and frustration overwhelmed her. Bo waded toward her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I know," she said to the blonde. "I know."

Tamsin cried for the first time in a really long time. Bo held her tightly as she buried her head inside of Bo's shoulder, all of which made her cry even harder.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything; so why don't we go, somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know?_

Bo rubbed her back and soothed her until her sobs calmed. "I've had a lot of time to think while I was chasing you down back there," Bo said. "About you. Me. What this is between us. . ."

Tamsin didn't dare look at Bo; she listened quietly with her head resting on Bo's chest.

"I really didn't like you when we first met," Bo admitted. Tamsin laughed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. "But then your actions just spoke so much louder than your words." She cupped Tamsin's head against her body and gently stroked her hair. "I don't know when, but I guess I've known for a while now that you didn't hate me either."

Tamsin felt her heart literally break with feelings. She finally pushed her head away from Bo's body and looked at Bo. Her body went numb when she felt the love in Bo's gaze.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
_Bo urgently pulled Tamsin against her and kissed her.

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on. _  
Tamsin was so happy that she began crying again, but she held Bo's face against hers and kissed her through the tears. If she died now, she wouldn't care.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go. . ._

Bo shifted her hands underneath Tamsin's thighs and lifted her onto her hips. Tamsin wrapped her legs around Bo as they continued making out.

_. . .talk about it somewhere only we know? _

"I love you," Bo whispered as wisps of blue circled her eyes. Saying those words out loud to Tamsin ignited an unexpected and powerful feeling inside Bo. She knew in that moment that it was really true. She had fallen deeply in love with the Valkyrie. She felt Tamsin's wet lips encase hers, and then she blacked out again.

"Fuck this shit!" Bo growled angrily as she awoke again. She was no longer in the river or even in the desert. This had better not be some kind of mind game and end up being fake, she thought to herself. She looked around the new environment. It was then that she saw Tamsin's body. She was laid on a bed of flowers like the old lady had said. Bo walked over to where she was. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. As Bo leaned down to kiss her, she felt a sharp pain pierce her in the lower back. She screamed out in pain as a curved dagger went through her.

"She's mine!" her attacker snarled. Bo pulled out the dagger from her back and whimpered again in pain. Now fatally bleeding to death, she grabbed the large fae's throat and began seducing him. She was so weak that she could not maintain the seduction. She needed to feed immediately. With a deep inhale, a stream of blue chi flowed from the fae's spirit to her own. The fae struggled against her at first, but eventually succumbed. She finished sucking the last bit of life out of her enemy, knowing that if she didn't, he would try to kill her again.

"Congratulations." Bo turned around. The old lady was standing there with her cane again. "I am impressed, succubus. You have conquered your trials and your enemies."

"It really wasn't as bad as you made it sound," Bo said honestly. She seriously felt like the fae world liked to exaggerate the difficulty of things like this. Her dawning was an equally unimpressive life-threatening experience.

"That's because you are strong," the old lady suggested. She held her arm out toward Tamsin. "She is yours now. You are free to take her."

Bo didn't hesitate to return to Tamsin's side. She placed her palm on Tamsin's cheek and kissed the beautiful Valkyrie. Tamsin's eyelashes fluttered and then her eyes slowly opened.

"Bo," she whispered quietly. "You did it."

Bo smiled and laughed in disbelief. "It was real."

Tamsin nodded. "It was all real."

Bo leaned down and hugged her. "I love you, Tamsin," she said.

Tamsin took in a deep , satisfying breath as warm tears filled her eyes. "I love you, too," she replied.


End file.
